Bring Me To Life Inuyasha
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: What happens if Kagome was dead? By who? The Tragic Priestess Kikyo. Will she still roam around the Earth just like Kikyo or would she rest in peace? Happy ending. Song is by Evanescence


_Disclaimer: Don't own any Inuyasha characters but I wish I did and I don't own the song 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescene

* * *

_

**There was a dead priestess walking around the Earth named Kagome. She was wearing a miko's outfit but instead of red hakamas, it was blue. She wanders around Earth to avenge her death by a demon named Naraku. There was too another dead priestess named Kikyo but she is alive after she kill Kagome and got her soul back. Kagome doesn't need soul collectors to stay on Earth. She wasn't about to stay long on Earth.**

**All she wanted to do is say goodbye to her friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and mostly Inuyasha her lover. He didn't do anything to save her because he didn't know the person he loved**

**50 years had killed her. He believes Naraku killed her and plans to avenge her death.**

**The priestess is now at a garden at the end of the field. Her long raven hair was free so her hair was swaying in the wind. She began to sing cause she can feel the presence of her friends.**

**'Everyone' Kagome thought sadly.**

_How can you into my eyes like open doors _

_leading you down into my core_

_where I become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit is sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it and lead it back home_

**"Did you hear that Inuyasha? A voice singing..."Miroku said listening to the peaceful song.**

**"Let's check it out" Inuyasha said with a determine face.**

**"You think it's..." Sango said but she was trailed off by her sadness.**

**"Impossible! My reincarnation is dead! I am the one who killed her and I know she is dead!" Kikyo yelled not knowing that she yelled the truth.**

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me upside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I become_

**"Kikyo...why? Why did you kill the person I care about" Inuyasha whispered putting his head down while a tear few down his cheeks.**

**Everyone's eyes widened. They never saw Inuyasha cry except the day he thought Kagome died from the band of seven.**

**'Inuyasha' Everyone except Kikyo thought with sadness in their eyes.**

**"Kikyo...forgive me..." Inuyasha whispered and strike at Kikyo making her fall to the ground. Soon, her body became ashes.**

**"Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled and ran towards where Kagome was singing.**

**Everyone followed him without saying anything.**

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

**Pretty much they arrived at the field of flowers. They were shocked to see Kagome right in front of them looking at the sky. She soon turns her head to the gang. They were even more shocked to see the looks in her eyes.Lonley,Saddness,and Despair. But she was smiling sadly at her friends while she continue to sang.**

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me upside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I become_

**Everyone felt guilty for her death but Kagome was right here in front of them is all they matter. They want to destroy Naraku but they wish to see their dead friend again.**

**'Kagome' everyone thought with sadness in their eyes.**

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_without your love darling_

_only you are the life among the dead_

**After she sang that, she turned her head to Inuyasha.Her eyes still show Loneliness,Saddness,and Despair including betrayal. But her eyes said that they didn't betray her. She was smiling at Inuyasha making him blush a little.**

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were right there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

**Pretty soon, her body began to pulsate. Her hair was still swaying in the wind but a little higher this time. Her priestess outfits too began to sway in the direction where her hair was swaying. They saw her eyes becoming duller. Their eyes widened because they know what she plans to do.**

_Without thought_

_without a voice_

_without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_there must be something wrong_

_Bring Me To Life_

**'Kagome, why are you pulsating? Are you...are you planning to leave? No...you can't! Not yet! I haven't told you my feelings for you!' Inuyasha thought with tears falling down his cheeks. His dog ears drooped while his amber eyes show sadness and worried.**

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me upside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I become_

**They began to here Kagome whisper something. All of them have tears in their eyes. They didn't want their friend to disappear from the world of the living.**

**"Kagome" everyone whispered to her.**

**Kagome just smiled at them then her eyes became dull.**

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me upside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I become_

**Tears began falling out of her cheeks replaying the memories she shared with her friends. She will never forget any of them and plans not to. They were very important to her that she even would die saving them.**

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)_

**Soon, she stopped singing. Everybody look at her singing her body glow white and floats to Inuyasha.She hugged him tight since it will be the last time she hold him in her arms. Inuyasha hugged her back inhaling her scent. It still smells like sakura flowers and jasmine.Kagome lifted her head up and kissed Inuyasha on his lips.Inuyasha began to kiss her back with tears flowing down.**

**"Goodbye Inuyasha...I hope to see you again..." Kagome said smiling.**

**She turned her head to her other companions and said the same thing to Inuyasha.**

**She began to break free from Inuyasha's embrace and hugged eveybody.She smiled at all of them before she pulled apart from them. Her body glowed white again and began to dissapate.Before she distentigrated completely, she whispered to Inuyasha the words I love You.**

**Inuyasha whispered the same thing to they sky where he see Kagome's image smiling at them.**

**Pretty soon, he was reunited with her in heaven including her other companions and Kaede.They began to live happily in heaven because they killed Naraku and they were reunited with their long dead friend, Kagome.

* * *

**

_A/N: Well what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I was pretty crying updating this songfic.I know the genre is Tragedy but hey, everyone deserves a happy ending, Including Inuyasha.Kikyo just burned to hell and her life was stuck there. Muahahahahahahaha! Sorry I hate Kikyo._

_Read & Review and please don't cry!_


End file.
